


Z překračujících deníků Járy Cimrmana

by Tescont



Category: Jára Cimrman (Folklore)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tescont/pseuds/Tescont
Summary: Jára Cimrman si, jako správný vědec, píše deníky. Zde je výběr záznamů, které se týkají jeho letmých setkání s jedinci, jejichž cesta směřovala k velkoleposti.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Z překračujících deníků Járy Cimrmana

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za nedostatečné štítky. Neumím s nimi.

Středa

Dnes jsem v kavárně narazil na nejvíce zajímavou ženu. Nejsem samozřejmě žádný vetřelec, který by se pokoušel narušovat bez vyzvání soukromí návštěvnic kaváren, právě naopak – bez vyzvání se nijak nepřidávám k aktivitám a nepletu se do záležitostí svého okolí, rozhodně ne na půdě kavárenské. Tato žena, a dovolil bych si i říci, slečna, byla do mé blízkosti přivábena čistou náhodou. V kavárně nebylo jiného volného místa.

Jako správný jemný muž jsem příchozí cizince uvolnil místo u svého stolu pro dvě osoby, které s díky přijala, a následně se nad šálkem kávy rozmluvila o svém příběhu.

Jest prý vědkyní. Díky tónu, kterým tuto skutečnost oznámila, jsem ovšem poznal, že její zájmy dalece přesahují hranice dnešní vědy. Rozpoznal jsem v ní genialitu a ona ve mne. Od toho okamžiku jsme mluvili zcela otevřeně.

Doktorka Carmilla mi vyprávěla o složení hvězd, o pravděpodobnosti a proveditelnosti cestování v čase a problematice budování dlouhodobých vztahů, pokud vaše doba dožití přesahuje dobu dožití vesmíru. Já jsem se jí svěřil se svým novým výzkumem včel, procentuálnímu zastoupení jednotlivých druhů zámků v pražských věznicích a přidal jsem jednu vtipnou historku s paviánem ze svých cest Afrikou. Také jsem navrhl, že pokud neslavila úspěch ani s živými bytostmi, ani se stroji, co se materiálu pro dlouhodobé společníky týče, mohla by zkusit vytvořit hybridy, kteří by inkorporovali intelekt živých tvorů a odolnost mechanismů.

S doktorkou Carmillou jsem se rozešel v dobrém rozmaru. Teď budu mít teprve možnost cele se vrhnout na spektrální analýzu prachu na podrážkách pro rozpoznání příchozích z Vídně.

**Author's Note:**

> Nevím, co dělám.  
> Nevím ani, jak to označit, ale tohle je Doc Carmilla, která vytvořila mechanismy ze skupiny The Mechanisms. Doporučuji poslouchat.
> 
> Jestli máte nějaké přání či stížnost na tuto či další kapitolu, napište. Koho by mohl Cimrman ještě potkat? Kde by se měl vyskytovat?  
> Mám několik nápadů, jeden z nich je samozřejmě i pozdější osvětlení deníků.
> 
> a tohle je taky napsané na první dobrou, takže pokud jsou tam blbosti nebo chyby... napište, já to spravím. Jen jsem tohle, jakkoliv krátké, potřebovala dostat ven, dokud si neuvědomuju, co dělám :D


End file.
